


Like Fabric

by SoftFish



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: A LOT of minor background relationships, Adults taking care of the kids(TM), Almost all characters are Trans, But I won't mention it a lot, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming of Age, Earth C (Homestuck), Family Fluff, Family Issues, Gen, God Tier, IM SLOW AT UPDATING SORRY!, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Joey and Jude descover what being gay is, Multi, Nonbinary Roxy Lalonde, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pale-Red Vacillation, References to Depression, Sexuality Crisis, This is light hearted with some "dark" themes, Trans John Egbert, Trans Xefros Tritoh, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftFish/pseuds/SoftFish
Summary: Red and green, Joey was sick of those colors. Especially when they teleport her to unknown planets.Hiveswap kids appear on Earth C, mostly to resolve issues that kids have, maybe to help some adults too.





	1. Salamender House

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, ill probably never finish this before act 2 comes out but life be like that. this is a v self indulgent fic so beware i guess.
> 
> also english isnt my first language! so please correct me if i fuck up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside a little green house lays a troll.

When you open your eyes and you're greeted with throbbing pain all over your upper body, you can't breathe nor can you feel your arms.

You're in too much pain to remember what happened before you woke up- you try to take a deep breath but it feels like something is trapping your chest.

Trying to remove your shirt didn't really work, your arms are too sore to do anything. So you sit in pain on the verge of tears. A yellow figure approaches you slowly, you can't see what it is, your eyes are too foggy you can barely see anything that's far away from you.

As it gets closer your body tenses on reflex, it's making some sort of noise- was that a voice? If it is you can't understand what it's saying, your ears are ringing and all you can hear is your own unregulated breath.

Something humid touches your stomach and you have the urge to run away as fast as possible- but you can't, you're stuck here because of how weak and pathetic you are while this yellow thing kills you. As it touches you more you begin to lose your breath even more, the thing trapping your chest seems to get worse and you're beginning to lose faith that you're gonna get out of this alive.

Before you can dwell on those thoughts the yellow thing starts to take your shirt off- what? What is it doing?

It removes your shirt completely and it slaps you gently, your eyes finally focus and you see a… Salamander?

A yellow salamander who seems to be very concerned for you, that's new.

They seem to have noticed that you can finally see and hurriedly points to your chest. You follow their advice and find a black bra-like peace of cloth strapped around your upper body.

Oh, your binder.

That explains why your chest feels like it's being trapped, you’ve had your binder on for too long (you guess, you don't remember when you put it on to begin with).

The salamander makes a removing motion, they want to help you remove it so you can breathe again. You didn't know salamanders knew how binders worked but you're not going to ask.

You sit up so you're a bit more straight and the reptile scoots closer to you and helps you remove it, your arms are still sore but somewhat better than before so you're able to already move them.

After some minutes of frustration you're finally able to remove it, your body is grateful and so are you, but the uncomfortable feeling of having a chest will never leave you until you put it back on. You'll have to wait until your chest is healed and you'll put it on as soon as possible.

The salamander seems satisfied that you can breathe again, your ears don't ring anymore and the fog on your vision is almost gone. You finally have time to look around and find out where you are.

The walls that surround you are dark green, you notice that the roof is way lower then any hive you've seen, you're sure if you stood up your horns would hit the ceiling- especially considering you're a little bit taller than any troll your age.

You look back at the salamander, this give was probably made for animals his size. You're not sure why a salamander would have a hive or how they could be this smart but you don't want to be, they helped you not die after all.

They make a motion to follow them, they probably know that any noise now would hurt your ears easily.

Putting your shirt on you slowly sit up, crouching a little so your horns don't hit the ceiling and you follow them as carefully as possible.

You fear the sun, like most trolls with common sense do, so when you see the light coming from the small round windows you can't help but be suspicious of where the reptile is taking you to at hours like this.

So when they open the door, sun washes over your figure and you stumble back and try to shield your eyes. Your horns hit the ceiling in the process and you hiss in pain.

The salamander comes to your aid and shoots you a quick 'are you ok?’ in a very thick accent, you don't answer and stay put.

The sun…

It… isn't burning your skin?

You nervously open your eyes to be greeted by a… seemingly friendly looking sun.

It certainly isn't the sun you're so familiar with, this one is more yellow and less hot, way less hot actually. You're sure you'd have at least 3 sunburns if this was the so horrible sun Alternia orbits around.

So you aren't in Alternia for sure. And although yes, you want to remember how tou got here- you're more concentrated on not being annoying and to follow the small reptile out of (what you presume to be) their house.

Sitting up you step outside to be greeted by bright green grass and dark blue trees, small glowing mushrooms grow underneath them as other salamanders walk around paths that look like they were made for them. The air is fresh and not heavy at all- the seemingly familiar feeling of constant tension and fear is gone from you body and, for the first time in years, your truly feel like a wiggler again, when you played for your with your lusus or when you spent days with tetr-

The salamander that you have yet to know the name of stops at the door of a fairly big white hive, it's the size of a hive a teal blood would probably have, it a certainly bigger than yours.

You still have your arms over your chest in desconfort, in fear of who the hive might hold you quickly grab your binder from your sylladex and put it on as quick as you can- your breath staggers for a moment before it comes back at a quicker pace than before. Your chest is still hurt but you can live with it for a while right?

The yellow resident salamander gives a quick knock on the door.

Silence.

“Heir?” The reptile speaks at the hive and you wait uncomfortably while trying to deal with your sore upper body.

Silence, again.

“Heir please open this is urgent!”

Although your ears are still quite damaged you can still hear the faint steps inside of the hive, they’re quite heavy and you don't really what that could imply.

The hive’s door opens.


	2. Sunglasses and Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat ghosts and stoic men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo! heads up! im horrible at dialogue X:| ALSO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!! im rlly slow when i lose motivation lol ALSO sorry its so small, i just wanted to update

Fake.

The grass wasn’t like home, it had the same color- it had the same texture. But this wasn’t it. The hues felt fake, the gradient wasn't quite right

You’ve been looking at alien grass for a while now, you don't remember for how long but you don't really care at the moment. You're sure you'd never lose the feeling of what home truly was right?

The sky is dark like home, no more fake ass sun or bright blue skies that you never got used to. But something just felt off.

Fake.

The hives aren't like they should be, they might look like them but the architecture was certainly off, you'd know when you saw it.

It was infuriating really, you don't remember how you got here but you hoped you were home. You're not.

Holding your frustration together (as much as you could without your pale mate) you continue to hold the gun you took from Jude's hive, while they were a little less advanced than the ones you store at your hive- anything would suffice for self defence.

 

“GHOST!!!”

You scramble back in fear as the blue spirit floats above you, it's ears go back like a scared cat and it lowers itself slowly to be closer to the ground.

Your heart beats faster, although you've certainly seen worst things you can't help but be scared but this horned cat spirit looking thing.

“Uh, I- please calm down!” It speaks nervously, you squint and notice that it's wavering slightly, does it fear you?

“How can I trust you? You're a ghost,” It opens Its mouth full of fangs to talk but you talk first “and ghosts cannot be trusted.” well yes you’ve never seen a real ghost before but you like to think your instincts are good enough.

It huffs like a little small cat and talks back “I’m not a ghost!” it descends to your level (the muddy ground that you’re sitting on) and it sits in front of you.

 

Another alien.

He has darker skin and lighter hair then jude, you didn't know humans could have any other hair colour then what Jude had, maybe this one just painted it for some reason.

Either way it doesn't matter, you can't see his eyes as they are blocked by glasses that look scarily alike to yours, but you can feel his heavy eyes on you and it's pissing you off.

You hold your gun closer when the human opens his mouth- his teeth are like Jude's.

“You lost?” He speaks calmly to your surprise, his demeanor seemed of a person who could easily snap someone in a half even though he looks like a twig himself.

You don't let go of your gun while you look at him in the eyes, well what you can see of them at least, and you calmly answer trying not to start anything.

“I assume this is Alternia.” you say knowing you're wrong, and it definitely shows when the human quirks an eyebrow above his sunglasses.

“This is earth c kid,” earth c? What kind of name is that? And why does it look so much like Alternia?

“Say,” the human starts again and you tense a little “what would your name be?”

“Dammek.” You say nothing more than that.

“Dave Strider” The man casually extends his hand expecting you to shake it but all you do is grip your gun harder.

 

“What are you then?” You say as you stare at the horned cat, said creature shifted under your judging eyes. You aren't usually like this, but ever since Joey disappeared and you met Dammek you were more on edge than ever.

“I'm a sprite,” well that doesn't answer a lot does it?

“I assume… You don't don't know what that is?” You nod, that sounds like something of soda that you'd see in a commercial.

“Well it's a long story. There was this uh, game that theoretically killed me and I was put in this thing that made me look like this!-”

You stare at him with suspicion. You barely understood what he said.

“So you died, you’re still a ghost.” “IM nOT!!” His voice cracks a little and guilt hits you like a truck, this guy may be a spirit ghost thing but he didn't seem bad or evil. You reluctantly get up and extend your hand.

 

You follow the guy to his hive-human-house hybrid that you heavily dislike, he seems to want to help you out but you really don’t trust him. His judgemental stare creeps into your soul as he studied you before inviting you to his house.

He’s probably onto you already, he probably knows that you're not from here. You know this isn't Alternia.

Suddenly he stops and you almost run into him- why the fuck did he stop?

“We need to go,” Where? What's with the sudden change of tone? “now.” His voice had no worry, he hadn’t really changed tone ever since you refused to shake his hand. You kind of regretted ever doing that by now.

“Grab my hand.” Dave’s voice slaps you out of your thoughts and you stare at him. “What?”

And with no warning he grabs your arm and everything goes red.


End file.
